Uma fusão em Remanent
by Silver166
Summary: Goku e Sonic durante suas lutas em seus respectivos universos eles acabam sendo sugados por uma estranha força, tendo seus corpos e mentes fundidos em um único ser e são enviados para o universo de RWBY
1. O início

Olá essa é a minha primeira história então me desculpem se for ruim espero que gostem

* * *

Uma fusão em Remanent

**_No universo de Dragon Ball Super_**

jiren estaria devolvendo a genki-dama de goku para ele mesmo fazendo que goku se desespere e tente revidar usando todo o seu poder,mas mesmo assim a genki-dama atingisse goku,mas antes que goku fosse morto por seu próprio ataque ele seria sugado por um buraco negro.

* * *

**_No universo de Sonic_**

Sonic estaria em sua super forma depois de ter derrotado dark gaia junto com chip,sonic olharia para chip estenderia a sua mão e daria um polegar para cima em sinal de vitória e depois desmaiaria, mas antes que chip pudesse pegar sonic com uma das mãos de gaia colossus um buraco negro apareceria e sugaria sonic para dentro dele desaparecendo depois disso deixando um chip muito preocupado e confundindo

* * *

Em um lugar escuro e vasto dois portais se abririam saindo de dentro deles dois seres que seriam sonic e goku os dois ainda desmaiados começariam a brilhar uma luz dourada que empedia suas aparências de serem vistas,os dois aos poucos começaram a ser aproximar um do outro lentamente até que eles se tocaram começando a terem seus corpos unidos em um só formando um único ser que ainda não podia ser vista sua aparência pois ainda estava coberta pela aquela luz dourada em volta de seu corpo depois disso foi formado outro buraco negro que sugaria o ser para outro lugar.

* * *

**_No universo de RWBY_**

No beco de uma cidade surgiria um portal que de dentro sairia um ser que cairia no chão incinconsciente e depois o portal se fecharia.

???: "Urgh onde eu estou?"(Perguntou o ser para si mesmo).

???: "Eu não me lembro de nada...espera meu nome eu me lembro do meu nome que é soniku, mas tirando isso eu não lembro de mais nada! (Exclamou o ser antes de se virar para ver seu reflexo na janela de um predio-ele era um jovem de 17 anos com longo cabelo azul com mexas pretas uma roupa igual a de goku só que era basicamente toda azul tinha luvas brancas e sapatos iguais aos de sonic).

Soniku: Então é assim que eu sou...eh tanto faz, vou andar por aí para procurar respostas sobre onde eu estou. (Disse soniku antes de começar a caminhar pela cidade e para seu azar estava de noite e não tinha ninguém na rua, até que ele avistou uma loja aberta em uma esquina decidindo entrar para pedir informações, quando a fusão entrou ele começou a inspecionar a loja e ele percebeu que havia uma garota um capuz vermelho centada em uma mesa olhando uma revista sobre armas, mas ele decidiu ignorar até de repente se escuta o sininho da entrada da loja tocar e alguns homens com trajes negros e um com traje branco com cabelo laranja começaram a roubar algum tipo de pó até um deles se aproxima da garota e de soniku aponta sua arma para eles).

Bandido: mãos ao alto!( Gritou o bandido de traje negro enquanto aponta sua arma para os dois jovens).

(mas ninguém fez nada pois soniku estava perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto a garota estava distraída ouvindo música com seus fones de ouvido, o bandido toca um ombro de cada um chamando a atenção dos dois jovens e então o bandido fez um sinal para que a garota tirasse os fones, oque foi feito pela garota de capuz vermelho).

Garota: oque foi?(Peguntou a garota para o bandido).

Bandido: mãos ao alto!(Gritou o bandidos para os dois).

Garota: esta nos assaltando?(Perguntou a garota para o bandido).

Bandido: sim! (Respondeu o bandido com um tom de raiva em sua voz).

(A garota então olhou para soniku e os dois assentiram com a cabeça um para o outro).

**_Continua..._**


	2. O convite

(Logo depois depois dos dois assenticem com a cabeça um para o outro mostraria o homem de traje branco chamado Roman dando ordens para seus capangas para que eles coletarem o pó mais rápido até que ele e seus capangas veriam um deles sair voando até bater em uma parade inconsciente e aí eles veriam os dois jovens).

Roman:"Peguem eles!"(Ordenaria Roman a os seus capangas que logo logo em seguida partiram para o ataque e depois um deles levaria um golpe da garota e sairia voando pela janela da loja sendo seguido por Soniku e a Garota que caíram na rua bem na frente da loja até que os outros capangas saíram da loja e se lançaram para o combate).

(A garota pegaria um objeto estranho da sua cintura e esse objeto se transformaria em uma espécie de foice vermelha e preta e começaria a atacar os bandidos com a parte de trás de sua foice para não matar os seus oponentes enquanto soniku não sabia exatamente como ele está conseguindo lutar contra esses bandidos pois estava seguindo seus instintos).

Soniku:"Ok, meus instintos dizem que eu devo ataca-los sem muita força com meus punhos."(Disse Soniku para dar um soco no peito de um dos bandidos fazendo que ele saía voando uma distância gigantesca,surpreendendo tanto ele mesmo quando a todos os presentes).

Garota:"Uau!"(Exclamou a garota depois de ver o que o garoto de cabelos azuis e negros havia feito).

(Alguns minutos depois Soniku e a Garota haviam derrotado todos os bandidos até que ouviram uma voz falar).

Roman:"Esplêndido azul e vermelha, esse noite com certeza está sendo uma noite esplêndida! Mas temo que é nesse momento que nossos caminhos se separam! (Disse Roman enquanto apontava seu bastão para os dois que depois se transforma em uma arma de fogo e logo depois ele atira no chão da rua criando um flash de luz que acaba cegando os dois jovens, que logo depois que recuperaram sua visão viram Roman sumindo umas escadas que o levariam para de um prédio).

(Os dois se olharam e disseram).

Ambos:"Vamos atrás deles!"(Depois disso a Garota começou a correr em alta velocidade até o topo do prédio, depois que Soniku viu isso seus instintos lhe disseram que correse com tudo o que foi feito pelo jovem que começou a correr em alta velocidade passando na frente da Garota sem nenhuma dificuldade chegando em cima do prédio sendo seguido pela garota que tinha uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto até os dois avistaram Roman dentro de um helicóptero enquanto dizia).

Roman:"Até mais jovens!"(Depois de dizer isso ele jogou um cristal vermelho nos pés dos jovens e depois disparou em sua direção criando uma explosão, mas quando a fumaça desapareceu eles viram uma mulher loira com uma espécie de escudo mágico na sua frente, nesse momento Roman foi para a cabine do piloto e disse).

Roman:"Temos uma caçadora!"(Exclamou Roman para o piloto do helicóptero que claramente era uma mulher até ela se levantou do acento dos piloto fazendo que Roman tomasse o controle do helicóptero, depois a mulher de vestido vermelho iria para a porta do helicóptero e criou um escudo, defendendo o helicóptero dos raios da mulher loira e dos tiros da garota de capuz vermelho que havia transformado sua foice em uma espécie de rifle, enquanto isso os instintos de Soniku lhe dissiam para estender seu braço em direção ao helicóptero e abrir a sua mão o que foi feito pelo garoto mesmo que ele não entendesse o motivo pelo qual ele faria isso mas o que ele não esperava é quando ele abriu a sua mão uma bola de energia azul se formou e logo depois foi disparada em direção ao helicóptero que quando o atingiu lhe causou grandes danos mesmo sendo protegido pelo escudo da mulher de vestido vermelho o que impressionou a todos até ele mesmo mas mesmo assim o helicóptero conseguiu escapar e depois disso a garota se aproximou da mulher loira e disse).

Garota:"Você é uma caçadora poderia me dar o seu autógrafo"(Disse a garota de capuz vermelho para a mulher loira que claramente irritada disse).

Mulher:"Vocês dois me acompanhem agora!"(Exclamou a mulher)

**_Alguns minutos depois_**

(Nosso proprotagonista junto com a garota de capuz vermelho e a mulher estavam em uma sala de interrogatório de uma delegacia enquanto a mulher chamada glynda dizia).

Glynda:"Vocês deveriam saber que oque fizeram hoje não só pois suas próprias vidas em risco mas também a vida de pessoas inocentes!"(Exclamou Glynda para os dois jovens).

Garota:"Eles começaram!"(Disse a garota claramente assustada pela bronca que estava levando enquanto Soniku estava tranquilo).

Glynda:"Se fosse por mim eu os mandava para casa com um tapinha nas costas e uma palmada na mão! (Exclamou Glynda enquanto puchava um chicote e batia com ele no chão assustando bastante a garota e assustando de leve o nosso protagonista).

Glynda:"Mas alguém importante quer conhece-los". (Disse Glynda enquanto dava espaço para que um homem de cabelo prateado roupa verde e óculos chamado Ozpin entrasse na sala e falasse).

Ozpin:"Obrigado senhorita Glynda". (Disse Ozpin enquanto entrava na sala com uma xícara de café e um prato cheio de biscoitos e depois eles disse).

Ozpin:"Ruby Rose tem olhos prateados e você tem olhos verdes esmeralda". (Disse Ozpin para os dois que ficaram entranhados pelo que ele falou).

Ruby:"Obrigado eu suponho". (Disse a garota chamada Ruby Rose para o homem)

Ozpin:"E você meu jovem como se chama?"(Perguntou o homem para o nosso protagonista).

Soniku:"Meu nome é Son Soniku".(Respondeu o jovem)

Ozpin:"Então senhoria Rose e senhor Soniku como vocês dois aprenderam a lutar assim?"(Perguntou o homem para os dois jovens).

Ruby:"Academia Signal".(Respondeu a garota)

Soniku:"Eu não sei".(Respondeu o jovem deixando todos confusos).

Ozpin:"Como assim não sabe?"(Perguntou Ozpin para o nosso protagonista).

Soniku:"Ok me deixem explicar". (Ai o jovem explicaria que ele acordou no meio da cidade sem memória de quem ele é e que só se lembra do seu nome)

Ozpin:"Entendo,mas eu tenho uma proposta para vocês dois! (Diria o homem chamando a atenção dos dois)

Ruby:"E qual é?"(Perguntaria a garota).

Ozpin:"Vocês gostariam de entrar na academia beacon?"(Perguntaria o homem para os dois jovens)

Ruby:"Mas que tudo no mundo!" (Exclamaria a garota felizmente).

Soniku:"Academia beacon?"(Perguntaria Soniku ao homem)

(Então Ozpin lhe explicaria o que era a academia beacon e também lhe diria que tentariam ajudalo a recuperar suas memórias perdidas).

Ozpin:"E então jovem Son Soniku você aceita se inscrever em beacon?"(Perguntaria o homem).

(Soniku pensaria por alguns momentos e diria)

Soniku:"Aceito!"

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chegada a beacon

(Um dia depois de Soniku e Ruby serem aceitos em beacon Ruby e Soniku estavam em um dirigível é Ruby estava sendo abraçada por uma garota loira e de olhos roxos enquanto dizia).

Yang:"Estou muito feliz que minha irmazinha vai entrar em beacon!"(Exclamou a garota enquanto ainda estava abraçando Ruby).

Ruby:"Por favor para Yang está me envergonhando!"(Exclamou Ruby).

(Depois que Yang soltou Ruby as duas olharam para o lado vendo Soniku que estava apoiado na parede de braços cruzados e de olhos fechados até que disse)

Yang:"Ei ele não é o garoto que te ajudou a deter aqueles bandidos ontem?"(Peguntou Yang à Ruby).

Ruby:"Sim ele ele".(Respondeu Ruby)

Yang:"Então vamos falar com ele pois quero conhece-ló".(Disse Yang).

Ruby:"Tudo bem vamos lá".(Disse Ruby para logo em seguida as duas se aproximarem da jovem Fusão e falarem).

Ruby:"Olá sou eu, aquela garota que te ajudou ontem, meu nome é-"(Antes que Ruby terminasse de falar Soniku diria).

Soniku:"Ruby Rose".(Diria o nosso protagonista impressionado às duas garotas).

Ruby:"Como você sabe o meu nome?"(Perguntaria Ruby)

Soniku:"Fácil ontem Ozpin falou seu nome algumas vezes".(Respondeu Soniku).

Ruby:"Ah, é verdade".(Disse Ruby enquanto brincava com seus dedos em sinal de que estava envergonhada).

Soniku:"E você é?"(Peguntou Soniku à Yang que apenas sorriu e disse)

Yang:"Meu nome é Yang Xiao Long é um prazer te conhecer".(Disse Yang ao nosso protagonista que apenas sorriu e disse).

Soniku:"O prazer é todo meu Yang, meu nome é son Soniku".(Disse Soniku enquanto sorria e piscava um olho para elas o que fez que elas ficassem com as bochechas coradas pois na opinião delas ele é um garoto bastante bonito e depois disso Yang diria).

Yang:"Olhem isso!"(Exclamou a garota enquanto se aproximava de uma das janelas do dirigível e depois diria).

Yang:"Dá para ver Signal daqui!"(Exclamou a garota enquanto olhava pela janela).

Ruby:"Nossa casa não é muito longe daqui!"(Disse Ruby).

Soniku:"Eu queria pelo menos saber onde eu moro". (Falou o garoto o que confundiu Yang).

Yang:"Como assim?"(Perguntou a Yang a Soniku).

(Ai então Soniku explicaria à ela que estava sofrendo de amnésia e que a única coisa que ele lembrou foi seu nome, o que deixou á intrigada e triste sobre o que ele disse a ela)

Yang:"Que mal, espero que um dia você recupere suas memórias".(Disse Yang animando o ânimo do garoto de cabelos azuis e negros para logo em eles verem que chegaram a academia beacon para logo depois saírem do dirigível e quando saíram viram a academia beacon bem na frente deles os deles impressionando os três por seu tamanho para logo depois verem um garoto loiro corrente para uma lata de lixo para vomitar).

Soniku:"Parece que a vista não é para todos". (Disse Soniku em forma de piada o que fez as garotas rirem um pouco para logos depois os olhos de Ruby brilharem de emoção e começasse a falar o seguinte).

Ruby:"Ohh, olhem gente esse garoto tem um bastão dobrável! Ohh e aquela garota tem uma espada de fogo!"(Exclamou Ruby emocionada enquanto começou a ir em direção à garota com espada de fogo mas foi puxada por sua irmã)

Ruby:"Ei, ei mana!"(Falou Ruby um pouco irritada por ter sido puxada por sua irmã).

Yang:"Calma maninha, são só armas".(Disse Yang à sua irmã mais nova).

Ruby:"Só armas? São partes de nos mesmos".(Disse Ruby à Yang).

Yang:"Mas você não está satisfeita com Cresent Rose?"(Perguntou Yang a sua irmã mais nova).

Ruby:"É claro que estou satisfeita com Cresent Rose**_*Libera sua foice*_** mas eu gosto de conhecer armas novas é como conhecer gente nova só que melhor".(Disse Ruby a sua irmã mais velha).

Yang:"Ei por que você não tenha fazer novos amigos?"(Perguntou Yang).

Ruby:"Por que eu vou precisar fazer isso se tenho você e Soniku?"(Peguntou Ruby)

Yang:"Na verdade meus amigos já estão aqui então já vou!"(Disse Yang para começar a se afastar deles mas antes de passar por eles ele sussurrou no ouvido de Soniku).

Yang:"Nos vemos mais tarde bonitão". (Disse Yang no ouvido de soniku em um tom paquerador para logo ir com seus amigos).

(Yang passou tão rápido ao lado de Ruby que acabou ficando tonta e caindo equipamento de alguem quando Soniku ia ajudar Ruby à se levantar de cima do equipamento até que ouviram alguém gritar).

???:"O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO!!!!(Gritou uma garota dede cabelo branco vestido branco e olhos azuis).

Ruby:"Ah me desculpe".(Disse Ruby enquanto pegava uma das maletas brancas).

???:"Você tem noção do dano que poderpoderia ter causado?! E me de isso! (Disse a garota em tom irritado)

???:"Isso e pó mineirado e purificado da pedreira schnee(Disse a garota)

Ruby:"Uuhn?"("Resmungou" Ruby)

???:"Esta me ouvindo?! Esta entendendo alguma coisa?! E o que pretende disser em sua defesa?! (Peguntou a garota enquanto pegava um pequeno frasco com um pó vermelho dentro e começava a chacoalha-ló e saía um pouco do pó vermelho de dentro do frasco e continuava a discutir com Ruby em quanto Soniku estava observando a cena um pouco nervoso já que por algum motivo mulheres irritadas lhe davam um pouco de medo até que).

Ruby:"Achtoooo!!(Ruby acabou espirrando por causa do pó que a garota estava praticamente jogando na cara dela e por causa do espirro o pó que estava fora do frasco acabou explodindo em uma mistura de fogo, eletricidade, água e gelo e por causa da exploração a garota de cabelos branco acaba deixando os franco cair nos pés de uma garota de gabelo preto, olhos cor ambar e um laço preto na cabeça que pegou o frasco com a sua mão e começou a se aproximar dos outros três enquanto a garota de cabelos brancos dizia).

???:"Inacreditável! Era exatamente sobre esse tipo de coisa que eu estava falando! (Exclamou a garota de cabelo branco)

Ruby:"Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo". (Disse Ruby enquanto brincava com seus dedos).

???:"arh, sua pateta completa, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não é nova demais para estar em beacon?

Soniku:"Ei já...**CHEGA! **(Gritou Soniku para as duas enquanto liberava uma aura branca com raios azuis, assustando as garotas pela repentina explosão do garoto).

Soniku:Vocês duas já chega dessa discussão estúpida agora! (Falou Soniku com tom irritado)

Ruby:"Desculpe!"(Disse Ruby com assustada).

???:"Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?! Você sabe quem eu sou?!(Perguntou a garota com um pouco de medo até que uma voz os interrompeu dizendo).

???:"Weiss schnee, herdeira da schnee dust company"(Disse a garota com um laço preto na cabeça aos três).

Weiss:Finalmente um pouco de reconhecimento!"(Disse Weiss um pouco irritada e nervosa pelo olhar de Soniku).

???:"A mesma companhia infame com sua força de trabalho controversa". (Disse a garota com o laço preto o que fez Weiss se irritar e fazer Ruby e Soniku segurarem às risadas até que Weiss pegou o frasco da mão da garota de cabelo preto e começar a ir imbora mas antes de ir Ruby gritaria).

Ruby:"Prometo que te compensarei por isso!"(Gritou Ruby para Weiss enquanto a antes mencionada estava se afastando cada vez mais até ser perdida na multidão, Ruby se virada para a garota de cabelo preto e diria).

Ruby:"Então, quais as-"(Ela não terminaria de falar já veria que a garota estava já havia ido embora o que desânimaria Ruby que cairia no chão e diria).

Ruby:"Bem-vindo a beacon".(Disse Ruby para si mesma em um tom desanimado, mas aí ele veria que soniku estava lhe estendo a mão para ajudá lá a se levantar o quê foi aceito pela aspirante a caçadora e quanto ela se levantou ela e Soniku viram o garoto que havia vomitado antes se aproximar deles lhes diria seu nome e os três começariam a coversar).

**_Alguns minutos depois_**

Jaune:"Eu te digo que os enjôos são mais comuns do que o normal!" (Dira Jaune um pouco irritado).

Ruby:"Desculpe é que garoto vômito foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça". (Disse Ruby).

Jaune:"E seu chamar você de cara de cratera e ele de cabelo bicolor". (Disse ele em um tom brincalhão).

Ruby:"Ei aquilo foi um acidente!" (Exclamou Ruby).

Soniku:"E por favor não fale do meu cabelo". (Diria Soniku em um tom irritado).

(Jaune se assustaria um pouco e diria).

Jaune:"Bem mudando de assunto quais são suas armas?"(Perguntou Jaune ao seu dois).

Ruby:"Eu tenho isso**_*Libera sua foice*_** (Surpreendento jaune que diria)

Jaune:"Uma foice!?"(Exclamaria Jaune).

Ruby:"Também é um rifle franco atirador de alto calibre"(Disse Ruby que confundiria jaune que diria).

Jaune:"Hun?"(Diria Jaune em forma de pergunta).

Soniku:"Também dispara". (Diria Soniku para que Jaune entendesse ).

Jaune:"oh, e você Soniku qual a sua arma?"(Perguntaria Jaune).

Soniku:"Eu não tenho arma eu luto corpo a corpo(Disse Soniku).

Jaune:"hun...ok"(Diria Jaune)

Ruby:"E para onde nos vamos agora?"(Perguntou Ruby aos dois jovens).

Jaune:"Eu não sei, eu só estava seguindo vocês".(Diria Jaune aos dois).

**_Alguns minutos depois_**

(Os três chegariam no auditório e ouvirem alguem gritar o seguinte).

Yang:"Ruby, Soniku Guardei lugares para vocês!"(Gritou Yang para os dois enquanto balançava os braços para que os dois a virem o que realmente aconteceu).

(Os dois depois de verem Yang se despediram de Jaune e iriam até ela).

Yang:"Oi galera, como foi o primeiro dia de vocês?(Perguntou Yang).

Ruby:"Está se referindo quando nos abandonou é eu explodi!"(Falou Ruby em um tom irritado).

Yang:"Nossa eu te deixei por alguns minutos e já está surtando?!(Perguntaria Yang a sua irmã mais nova)

Soniku:"Não ela realmente explodiu". (Disse Soniku).

Yang:"Vocês estão sendo sarcásticos não é? (Perguntaria Yang aos dois, aí então Ruby começaria a explicar o que aconteceu a Yang sem perceber que Weiss estava atrás dela ouvindo tudo até que a antes mencionada diria).

Weiss:"VOCÊ!"(Exclamaria Weiss assustando Ruby fazendo que ela pule nos braços de Soniku enquanto dizia).

Ruby:"A não, está acontecendo denovo! (Exclamou Ruby enquanto ainda estava nos braços de Soniku).

Weiss:"Você tem sorte da gente não ter explodido uma parte do precipício! (Exclamou Weiss irritada).

Yang:"O meu deus você realmente explodiu!" (Exclamaria Yang assustda)

**_(Daqui até antes da parte em que eles estavam prontos para dormir seria igual a história original)_**

Yang:"Isso é como uma grande festa do pijama!"(Diria Yang enquanto se deitava no seu saco de dormir).

Ruby:"É verdade, mas papai nunca aprovaria todos eses garotos".

Yang:"É, mas eu aprovo". (Diria Yang enquanto olhava para os garotos sem camisa e roroneava como um gato até Jaune passou na frente dela com pijama posto e acena para ela fazendo ela fazer uma expressão de desgosto e então começar a falar com Ruby denovo).

Yang:"Oque você fazendo?"

Ruby:"Escrevendo uma carta para os meus amigos em signal".

Yang:"Oh, isso é tão fofo".(Diria Yang para logo receber uma almofada na cara que foi arremessada por Ruby).

Ruby:"Cala a boca, pois ao contrário de você eu não pude trazer meus amigos para beacon"

Yang:"Mas você já fez alguns amigos como Jaune e Soniku e uma amiga negativa que é Weiss".

Ruby:"Não existe isso de amigos negativos mana!"

(Antes que elas pudessem continuar suas discussão elas escutaram alguém dizer).

Soniku:"Se divertindo como sempre".

(Quando olharam para o lado suas caras ficaram vermelhas como tomates pois Soniku estava sem camisa e com um short pequeno mostrando seu corpo bem formado e o que mas destacavam era uma espécie de tatuagem vermelha nas suas costas/Silver166: Olá sou eu, então essa tatuagem nas costas de Soniku é o símbolo do jogo Shadow The Hedgehog deixando isso claro continuamos/).

Soniku:"Oi garotas você se estão bem suas caras estão vermelhas".

Ruby/Yang:"Sim estou bem"(Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo ainda vermelhas por ve-ló assim)

Ruby:"Ei aquela não é a garota que falou com a gente quando eu explodi"

**_(A conversa entre as irmãs e Blacke seria a mesma da história orignal só que ela também conheceria Soniku e teria uma boa conversa com ele e tambem ficaria vermelha ao velo sem camisa ela pegaria a vela mais daria as honras a ele para apagar a vela e depois todos iriam dormir)._**

**_Continua..._**


End file.
